Words Hurt: A Cyber-Bullying Story
by InuyashaFan116
Summary: Summary: Believe it or not, words can hurt. Inuyasha found out the hard way. He would always receive cruel messages on social media about his half-breed heritage. He had no friends to rely on. That is, until Kagome came in and showed him true kindness.


**Words Hurt: A Cyber-Bullying Story**

 **Summary: Believe it or not, words can hurt. Inuyasha found out the hard way. He would always receive cruel messages on social media about his half-breed heritage. He had no friends to rely on. That is, until Kagome came in and showed him true kindness.**

* * *

Inuyasha was minding his own business, messaging his friend, Miroku, on Facebook. They were in the middle of a conversation about math homework. Man, algebra was a pain in the neck!

 **AmberEyes57 (Inuyasha):** _I wish algebra was illegal here in Japan. No one ever uses it..._

 **IHeartGirlz: (Miroku):** _Yeah, and I get to spend time with my beloved Sango...3_

 **AmberEyey57:** _By that, you mean grope her bottom? -_-_

 **IHeartGirlz:** _How dare you accuse me of such allegations?! I'm hurt, Inuyasha! :,(_

"Inuyasha, time for dinner!" Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, called.

 **AmberEyes57:** _I gotta go. Dinner's ready. See ya at school!_

 **AmberEyes57 has logged out.**

"What's for dinner, Mother?" he asked. "Your favorite: Spaghetti w/ meat sauce!" The food platter was now in front of him and he dug in like it was the last meal he'll ever eat.

 **The Next Morning...**

Inuyasha was at school, putting books in his locker until Miroku popped in. "Hey, Inuyasha. You going to the Valentine's Day Dance?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm going..." he replied, voice trailing off to be distracted by his crush's beauty. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. Miroku noticed this and nudged his shoulder.

"Dude, just ask her out already. I'm sure she'll say yes!"

"I doubt it highly...she doesn't even know I exist. She's a pretty human girl, and I'm...a half-demon. I've never been this nervous before." Inuyasha gulped while blushing 50 shades of crimson.

The bell then rang, indicating for everyone to get to 1st period. "Come on, Inu. Let's go." Miroku suggested. They both, including Kagome, had Gym class together.

* * *

During dress-out, Inuyasha couldn't help but keep thinking about his crush. He loved her since freshman year and was to shy to tell her how he feels. Not everybody was particularly fond of half-breeds.

Without him noticing, Koga, a wolf demon who happens to be a bully, snickered and decided to pick on his punching bag. "Hey, mutt-face! How's that scrawny figure of yours?" he asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha didn't move. Whenever Koga was around him, it meant trouble. "L-Look, Koga, I don't want any trouble..." he gulped. "I just want to get dressed."

"What are ya gonna do about it, retard?" He just looked down in shame, knowing he can't beat him. "Nothing."

He was then shoved into a trashcan and Miroku had to come bail him out of there. "You okay, Inuyasha?" he asked in a worried tone. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Inuyasha, you gotta stand up for yourself once in a while. You can't be a doormat forever." Even though he had a point, Inuyasha looked down at his scrawny, pale body.

He knew he could never beat Koga looking like a clothes pin. he sighed and walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

 **In the Gym...**

Whlie everyone else was playing games like dodgeball, basketball, and volleyball, Inuyasha just sat on the bleachers with a serious/sad look on his face.

He never felt comoftable making new friends; let alone asking if he could join a game or two. Kagome was just about to serve the volleyball until she noticed the silver-haired hanyou sitting all alone.

 _"He looks so sad..."_ she thought. _"Maybe he just needs a little company to cheer him up."_ She dropped the ball and walked over to the bleachers to sit next to him.

Inuyasha noticed and looked to his right to see the angel herself. "Hi." she said, smiling.

"U-Umm...H-Hello..." he responded with his face red like a cherry. "Why aren't you playing sports with the other kids?" He was to embarrassed to tell her he was to skinny to play anything.

"I-I-I just...don't think anyone would want me to join them. I'm just a useless half-breed." was his lame reply. _"Crap! I sound like a retard!_ _"_ he thought to himself.

 _"Now she probably doesn't like me..."_ However, he heard a tiny chuckle coming from Kagome. "W-What's so funny?" he asked with his feelings slightly hurt.

"Don't take it to heart! Your dog ears are just so cute!" she said. She then began to rub one of them and he started to purr softly.

"So, you don't mind that I'm a half-demon?"

"Not really. I think you look cool! Do you wanna play volleyball with me and my friends?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. No one has ever invited him to play sports with him. Let alone volleyball. "Okay, sure." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's go!"

He soon found himself smiling and laughing while the game was going on. His own crush asked him to join in on a game of volleyball...SCORE!

However, little did he know that Koga had a little trick up his sleeve. And it involved a phone.

 **Back in The Locker Room...**

Inuyasha was taking a shower in the stall farthest from the other guys. He never felt comfortable being naked in front of the other guys, knowing his self-confidence would be broken.

Without realizing, Koga was breaking into his locker and stealing his clothes just so he can hide them. "This is gonna be so freaking hilarious!" he whispered to himself.

When he heard the water stop, he quickly ran out of sight and to the other side of the locker room where Inuyasha can't see him.

Inuyasha was now wrapped in a towel and when he looked in his locker, his clothes were gone. "What the-" he said. "Where are my clothes?!"

He looked around in nothing but a towel for them and when he wasn't looking...

 _CLICK_

A camera phone went off, capturing 3 or 4 photos of his naked form. "Got it! Now "Operation: Clean the Dog Turd" is in progress!" Koga laughed in victory. "Come on! Where are they?!" Inuyasha winced.

He then found the clothes in one of the garbage cans and took them out. _"If someone was trying to hide my clothes, they didn't do a very good job..."_ he thought to himself.

That's when he felt a slight easy breeze on his backside. He turned to see that his towel had fallen off. He quickly pulled it back up and mind his own business for the rest of the day.

* * *

At home, Inuyasha was in the middle of homework until his phone vibrated. He looked at it and it was a text from Miroku. It looked urgent.

 **Miroku:** _Go look on ur Facebook page...VERY BAD!_

He got up from his desk and wen to his computer. He logged in, password and all, and what he saw made his stomach churn. Koga posted embarrassing pictures of him at the locker room on Facebook for everyone to see.

"H-How did he..." he said before looking at the comments. When he read the comments, he was already in tears.

 _EEW! Look at that scrawny body! Does he starve himself?!_

 _That's the half-breed from school. I bet he has some kinda deformity!_

 _What a loser! He'll never get a girlfriend with those ugly dog ears!_

 _He probably has fleas..._

 _Does he have to wear a flea collar?_

"H-How could Koga do this...?" he asked himself. Inuyasha refreshed the page and saw more hurtful comments. Then there were more, and more, and more, AND MORE!

He then received a message from none other that he guy who started it all.

 **WolvezRule** **:** _How do you like you new photos, mongrel?_

He immediately replied to this.

 **AmberEyes57:** Why are you doing this?! What did I do to deserve this?!

 **WolvezRule:** _I'm doing this because I hate you. You're a stupid, ugly, scrawny, flea-bitten, mutt-faced, half-breed! No one likes you and I noticed your little crush on Kagome. Well guess what...she doesn't like you either! The only reason why she's so nice to you is because she feels sorry for you! Even Miroku regretted befriending you ever since you came to this school district! Everyone would like you better if you just KILL YOURSELF! GO DIE! GO ROT IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!_

As soon as the message was sent, Inuyasha couldn't _believe this._ All those things Koga said were kinda true. Inuyasha then logged out and went to his bed to cry his eyes out.

 _"I-Is it true...?"_ he thought to himself. _"Would people like me better if I was dead...?"_ He went into the bathroom and looked in his mirror. His face was red and puffy from the tears.

He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. Little did he know that Izayoi let Kagome in the house to see him and she knocked on the bedroom door.

"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome." she said. "K-K-Kagome...?"

"What are you-INUYASHA, NO!" She opened the door and saw him with the bottle of pills. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Kagome, don't you get it?! I'm hated because of my half-breed nature! The best way for people to accept me is if I died!"

She just stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then, she kissed him on the lips with passion. "Inuyasha, I accept you. Miroku accepts you! Your mother accepts you! Isn't that enough?! We want you alive. And I may have seen those pictures, but I know the real you."

Inuyasha was shocked at her sudden outburst. He then started to cry on Kagome's shoulder and she, in return, hugged him and cooed him.

"Shh...there, there...it will all be okay. I promise."

Then, at that moment, Inuyasha realized that he doesn't have to be lonely anymore. He has his new girlfriend with him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Remember, words CAN AND WILL hurt. Don't be the bully, be the hero! ;)**


End file.
